Hydrus Black and the Philosopher's Stone
by The Wet Knight
Summary: Hydrus Black is the boy-who-lived and he hates it. His life changes when over the summer before his first year, he receives a letter that will change his name, destiny, and even magic. With new friends and new powers, Hydrus must make the choice to live down his fame or live up to it. Warning: Language and possible violence in the future AU HPGW CDHG
1. Ch 1 Inheritance

Hydrus Orion Black, son of Sirius Orion Black and Lily Black nee Evans and Heir Primus of the Most Revered and Ancient House of Black, is nothing like what would be expected, considering his title as Boy-Who-Lived. Society saw him as his outward persona, the calm and polite heir of his house. His family knows him for his intelligence and potential, along with his kind heart. Only his cousins, Nymphadora and Draco saw his true self; a bored and weary young wizard, sick of his fame and wishing it didn't exist. How could he be different from that when everyone he meets practically worships him for something he had no control over, his scar?

He is the Boy-Who-Lived, the unintentional savior of Magical Britain, and vanquisher of Lord Voldemort. He is a hero to all light wizards yet, he himself is a dark wizard and was raised by a dark family. A wizard's alignment is not a judgment on his character but in actuality is simply which form of magic they are attuned to. Not all dark wizards were pureblooded bigots, just as not all light wizards were muggle-loving wimps. Light could be evil and dark could be good, it all depends on the individual.

Hydrus may be a dark wizard but he holds no hate for muggles. He has spent much of his childhood exploring muggle London with his father. Being anonymous among muggles is far more appealing than being mauled by star struck witches and wizards. Over the years he has even grown fond of muggle culture, though no pureblood would ever suspect such without knowing him. Only one thing can be certain, no one is able to learn more about Hydrus than he is willing to allow them.

* * *

**Black Manor - June 14, 1991**

A large eagle owl carrying a letter, sealed with a wax G, flew through the night. This messenger flew towards a large gothic mansion, at first circling the mansion then deciding to approach an open window facing north. The owl enters the room finding the intended recipient of its cargo sitting at a desk, running his hands through his black, wavy locks, his emerald eyes scanning the parchment in front of him. His concentration is broken when the great eagle owl carrying an important parcel suddenly lands on top of the parchment that so captivated him.

"Why would Gringotts send me a letter?" wondered Hydrus aloud when he noticed the seal on the letter. "Thank You," spoke Hydrus after unstrapping the letter from the owl's leg. "Abnoba," shouted Hydrus as he broke the seal on the letter under the watchful eye of the owl.

"Yes Master Hydrus?" asked a small dark elf after she appeared in the room.

"Please, fetch a piece of bacon for my feathery acquaintance," asked Hydrus.

"Of course," replied Abnoba. A moment later she reappeared and then fed the noble messenger. "Will that be all?" asked the house elf.

"Yes," said Hydrus. "Thank you for your assistance Abnoba." Hydrus then unsealed and began to read the life changing letter from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Black_

_ Congratulations are due. It has been discovered by the goblins in the prophecy department that you are the inheritor of a very old and special account. As per the wishes of the account's previous holder, your presence is requested at Gringotts on June 20__th__, the eve of Litha, to receive your inheritance. This letter will act as a portkey, at exactly 1:00 pm this letter will transport you to the office of the head of the prophecy department. _

_ We request that you come alone, due to the fact that three others will inherit similar accounts and your anonymity as well as theirs is very important to us. The four of you will be inheriting these accounts together as per the wishes of the previous account holders. This portkey will only take you, any other beings holding on to it at the time of activation will be forcefully ejected mid-travel. We here at Gringotts wish you good fortune and will see you at the appointed hour._

_Arrnog the Ancient_

_Department of Inheritance and Estates_

Hydrus sat there looking over the letter several times trying to comprehend just how much this would change his life. He wondered which of the extinct houses would possibly name him as the heir and why they would have a prophecy to name their heirs. Only the Founders of Hogwarts fit the bill but the likelihood that he was related to one of the founders was too small to be possible. Hydrus turns as a pop from Abnoba's apparition breaks him free of his thoughts.

"Would master like a snack?" asked Abnoba.

"No, thank you," replied Hydrus. "Is my father home?"

"Master is being in his study" replied Abnoba. "I will be in the kitchen if you decide to have a snack."

After Abnoba's self-dismissal, Hydrus found his way to his father's study in the east wing of the manor. As he reached the door, he heard his father say, "Come in." Hydrus entered the study to see his father lounging in large armchair near the fire with a parchment in his hand.

"What's up pup?" asked Sirius. His eyes looking over his son until he notices the crumpled up Gringotts letter in his son's hand.

"I received a letter from Gringotts," answered Hydrus. He handed the slightly wrinkled letter to his father and watched as his father analyzed the contents of said letter. He looked at his father and hoped that he could either confirm or deny his suspicions about the letter.

"My guess is that it's Slytherin," stated Sirius. His gaze fell upon Hydrus. "You are a parselmouth."

"That's what I thought as well," replied Hydrus. "The other inheritors are probably for the other three founders."

"It seems politics is in your future." Sirius looked at his son and wondered if this was all too much for him. As the boy-who-lived and future lord of house black, a lot of political clout was placed on Hydrus' shoulders. Would the addition of lordship over the most ancient and exalted house of Slytherin be the straw that broke the camel's back? "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why me?" asked Hydrus, his frustration evident on his face.

"I don't know pup," replied Sirius. He stood up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "It says that Salazar himself may have chosen you."

"I wish he would have chosen someone else."

"It might not be the Slytherin inheritance. It's possible that it could be some minor inheritance."

"I doubt it. If it were some minor inheritance than why are three other people receiving inheritances with me?"

"You won't know until you go and find out. Now why don't you go off to bed?"

"I guess. Goodnight Dad."

"Night son," replied Sirius as he watched his son leave.

* * *

**Black Manor - June 20, 1991**

For the last six days, Hydrus has been trying to figure out what this surprise inheritance could be and how it would change his future. If the inheritance was simply some obscure extinct house or was it Slytherin like he and his father thought? If it was some obscure house than all that would change is he would be marginally wealthier and have a little more power. On the other hand, if it was Slytherin he was inheriting than his whole school career would be different. All these thoughts and more were circling trough his head as he waited for the letter/portkey to activate.

Sirius sat in one of the leather armchairs located in the black manor's foyer, watching as his son and heir paced back and forth, waiting for the portkey to activate. He looked at his son and couldn't help but see Lily. While Hydrus took after him mostly in the looks department with the black wavy hair and aristocratic airs, it was those emerald eyes and determined attitude that instantly made him think of Lily. Oh, how he missed her. She was the light of his life and when she died he didn't think he could make it. Luckily his mother helped him get his priorities straight when he foolishly tried to pawn Hydrus off on her. It definitely wasn't one of his prouder moments. Broken out of his reverie, Sirius looked up and noticed that his son had stopped pacing and had begun to tap his foot incessantly.

"Come sit down pup," said Sirius as he motioned towards the armchair opposite him. As his son sat down, he took the time to notice what Hydrus was wearing to the upcoming meeting. Hydrus was decked out in a silver button-up, black slacks and loafers, and a navy blazer. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you," began Sirius.

"Dad," interrupted Hydrus.

"What?" questioned Sirius, obviously a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"It's almost time for me to go."

"I just want to tell you that I am proud of you. Regardless of what happens, I am proud of you and I know that your mother is as well."

"Thanks Dad," replied Hydrus as he began to get up and hug Sirius when suddenly he felt a pull behind his navel and was transported to Gringotts. Hydrus looked about trying to get his bearings when he realized that he was not alone. He noticed that two girls and one boy all around his age, all of them looking as disoriented as he felt. The four of them are alone in a Gringotts waiting room, much to Hydrus' annoyance.

"Hello, my name is Cedric Diggory," said the brown haired boy as he stepped toward Hydrus and offered his hand in greetings.

"My name is Hydrus Black," he replied while shaking Cedric's hand. "Nice to meet you." Hydrus couldn't help but to size up the grey eyed boy. Cedric's openness and happy demeanor were unusual to Hydrus. Though he found it odd, he found Cedric's demeanor pleasant. He looked over to notice the two girls approaching him. The red haired one looking at him with disguised hero worship. If he wasn't so used to it, he might have missed the light in her eye that told him that she recognized him. The other girl, a bushy haired brunette, did little to disguise her stare directed towards his scar.

"Greetings heir Black," said the redhead. "I am Ginevra Weasely." She curtsied to show her respect to someone of higher station. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Ginevra," replied Hydrus as he took her hand and kissed it in greetings. He noticed the blush on the girl's cheeks and decided to give her a break. He turned toward the brunette and asked for her name.

"Hermione Granger," replied the brunette. "It's an honor to meet the famed boy-who-lived." She half curtsied in pure nervousness. It took all his self-control not to cringe when she called him by his annoying title. Hydrus could tell that she was unused to "high" society.

"Well, it's good to meet you guys," stated Cedric. His demeanor gave away that he was nonplussed with being ignored in the face of such a famous person. "Anyone of you have a guess as to which houses they could have called us here for?"

"Probably four extinct houses that have an alliance," replied Hydrus. "They called all four of us, so the likelihood of an alliance between them is high."

"But which houses?" asked Ginny, her cheeks still red but her voice strong and steady.

"I believe I can answer that Ms. Weasely," replied the goblin that seemed to appear before them. "I am Arrnog the Ancient, head of the inheritance and estates department and the keeper of the prophecies regarding inheritances."

"Greetings Department Head Arrnog," stated Hydrus as he bowed before the goblin. "May your coffers overflow with gold."

"And may your enemies fall to your blade Mr. Black," replied Arrnog. His smirk showing pleasure at a wizard showing proper respects and giving a proper goblin greeting. "Follow me," stated Arrnog as he walked through a door that the children had overlooked during their introductions.

The grizzled goblin led the four heirs into a posh office. He sat behind a giant mahogany desk and gestured towards four leather armchairs. "Please sit down." As they sat down the old goblin was sizing them up, trying to figure out exactly why these were the chosen heirs. "Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?" asked Arrnog with an expression that clearly showed he had little want to do with children regardless of how proper they were.

"Why were we all asked here together?" asked Hermione. She obviously didn't realize that her questions were only taken for the sake of politeness.

"As it was explained in the letter Ms. Granger," began Arrnog tersely. "Your predecessors decided that you four would inherit together." His gaze never leaving Hermione, trying to will her to not ask another question. "Now, before we can begin, I will need a drop of blood from each of you to verify your identity." Arrnog placed a piece of blank parchment and an athame in front of each of the children. "Please prick your finger and allow a drop of blood to fall upon the parchment."

Without hesitation, Hydrus picked up the athame and pricked his finger to bleed onto the parchment, the other three children following his example. As the drops fell, the blood seemed to disappear then at the top of each parchment their name sprang up in red ink. After all the names were finished appearing, the four parchment pieces were taken by Arrnog and examined.

"Good," began Arrnog, "Everything seems to be in order. We can begin." He reached inside a drawer in his desk and brought out a dusty blue orb. "This orb is the prophecy relating to your inheritances. It is not really a prophecy, more like a proclamation. As soon as I brake it the prophecy will be heard." With that he dropped the orb allowing it to shatter. From the shards of the broken orb, a blue mist appeared and wrapped around the four children whispering to them the proclamation in four simultaneous voices.

"We are the founders four, famous in the days of yore.

The clever, the loyal, the brave, the wise, the future is seen through our eyes.

The heirs of us, shall be as thus,

The snake shall be one with a snake tongue and mixed roots.

The lion shall be pure and of the most magical of numbers.

The badger shall be of obscure station but pure of blood.

The eagle shall be of humble origin and bright potential.

On the eve of Litha before, this inheritance shall be theirs forever more."

"I believe the identity of who you inherit from is now obvious," stated Arrnog. He gazed at the children and watched as they digested this new information. Out of a drawer, he pulled out four identical jewelry boxes. He placed them in front of the heirs and began his speech. "Contained in these boxes are the head of house rings for the most ancient and exalted houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." He gestured toward Hydrus and presented him the Slytherin ring. "Do you Hydrus Orion Black, of snake tongue and mixed blood, take this ring and claim your right as the head of the most ancient and exalted house of Slytherin?"

Hydrus looked at the ring and was momentarily struck dumb by the sheer magnitude of how much this would change his life not to mention the beauty of the ring itself. The silver ring was adorned with a large green emerald with the Slytherin crest inscribed upon it

"How do I accept this honor, Master Arrnog?" asked Hydrus in a reverent voice. His hands were shaking in either excitement or nerves. He couldn't tell which. He was excited for the possibilities that this could bring, but was nervous about the added responsibility.

"You place the ring on your right ring finger and swear an oath to uphold the honor of the house and to honor any alliances that are currently in place," replied Arrnog. He held out the jewelry box as Hydrus took out the ring, placed it on the correct finger and began his oath.

"I, Hydrus Orion Black, do take the mantle of head of the most ancient and exalted house of Slytherin, known for cleverness and ambition. I swear to uphold the honor of the Slytherin line and do acknowledge the alliances between this line and those of the other three founders. So mote it be," swore Hydrus. After he finished his oath, a green light wrapped around his body and was absorbed into his skin. As the light faded, all marks on his skin disappeared except for his famous scar which just simply seemed to fade slightly. The other three rings were passed out and the oaths were taken in turn.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasely, do take the mantle of head of the most ancient and exalted house of Gryffindor, known for boldness and determination. I swear to uphold the honor of the Gryffindor line and do acknowledge the alliances between this line and those of the other three founders. So mote it be," swore Ginny. At the end of her oath, red light seemed to flow out of her every pore and disappeared both above and below her. Once the light was completely gone, she faded out of existence for a second than reappeared. All persons present took notice of the differences between when Hydrus finished the oath and when Ginny finished.

"I, Cedric Frederick Diggory, do take the mantle of head of the most ancient and exalted house of Hufflepuff, known for tolerance and loyalty. I swear to uphold the honor of the Hufflepuff line and do acknowledge the alliances between this line and those of the other three founders. So mote it be," swore Cedric. When the oath was done, a yellow light appeared and surrounded his head like a halo before disappearing. Without the light, his hair seemed to have become a lighter shade of brown. Arrnog watched with interest and waited to see what the fourth light show would be.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, do take the mantle of head of the most ancient and exalted house of Ravenclaw, known for wit and wisdom. I swear to uphold the honor of the Ravenclaw line and do acknowledge the alliance between this line and those of the other three founders. So mote it be," swore Hermione. A blue light sped toward her and seeped into her eyes. Her eyes became the color violet once the light had completely disappeared.

With the oaths completed, the heirs took the time to appreciate the beauty of their head of house rings. Upon Ginny's finger was a beautiful golden band adorned with a large red ruby. The crest of Gryffindor adorned the gemstone. Cedric's ring was a black titanium band complemented by a yellow sphene gemstone. The Hufflepuff crest sat upon the rare gem. Hermione's bronze ring held a blue sapphire adorned with the Ravenclaw crest.

Whilst the heirs looked at their rings, Arrnog was looking at the four pieces of parchment from earlier. The blood-ink had spread and the parchments were now lengthy accounts of each of their inheritances. Arrnog passed each of the new heads of house their parchment and watched for their reactions as they processed the information in front of them.

_Hydrus Orion Black-Slytherin_

_Age: 10_

_Heir Primus of the most ancient and revered house of Black_

_Heir and Head of the most ancient and exalted house of Slytherin_

_Accounts:_

_Yearly Black Heir Stipend: 5,000 galleons_

_Contents of Slytherin Vault: 759,468,729 galleons_

_Investments:_

_The Daily Prophet: 10% share_

_Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary: 25% share_

_Borgin &amp; Burkes: 5% share_

_Caduceus &amp; Scepter's: 30% share_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Elemental: Main-Earth (unlocked), Sub-undetermined (unlocked)_

_Animagus: form undetermined_

_Parseltongue: Natural_

_Metamorphmagus: Natural/Unlocked_

_Magical Alignment: Dark_

_Ginevra Molly Weasely-Gryffindor_

_Age: 10_

_Heiress Septima of the ancient house of Weasely_

_Heiress and Head of the most ancient and exalted house of Gryffindor_

_Accounts:_

_Yearly Stipend: 50 galleons_

_Contents of Gryffindor Vault: 497,268,138 galleons_

_Investments:_

_Ollivanders Wand Shop: 10% share_

_Daily Prophet: 5% share_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies: 40% share_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Elemental: Main-Fire (unlocked), Sub-undetermined (unlocked)_

_Animagus: form undetermined_

_Fading: natural/Unlocked_

_Magical Alignment: Dark_

_Cedric Frederick Diggory-Hufflepuff_

_Age: 11_

_Heir Primus of the noble house of Diggory_

_Heir and Head of the most ancient and exalted house of Hufflepuff_

_Accounts:_

_Yearly Diggory Heir Stipend: 600 galleons_

_Contents of the Hufflepuff Vault: 587,985,637_

_Investments:_

_Florean Flortesque's Ice Cream Parlour: 10% share_

_Sugarplum's Sweets Shop: 10% share_

_Daily Prophet: 5% share_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Elemental: Main-Air (unlocked), Sub-undetermined (unlocked)_

_Animagus: form undetermined_

_Magical Sensor: natural/unlocked_

_Magical Alignment: Light_

_Hermione Jane Granger-Ravenclaw_

_Age: 11_

_Heiress and Head of the most ancient and exalted house of Ravenclaw_

_Accounts:_

_Muggleborn Yearly Stipend: 200 galleons_

_Contents of the Ravenclaw Vault: 956,537,623 galleons_

_Investments:_

_Daily Prophet: 5% share_

_Amanuensis Quills: 10% share_

_Eeylop's Owl Emporium: 10% share_

_Flourish and Blots: 10% share_

_Quibbler: 5% share_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Elemental: Main-Water (unlocked), Sub-undetermined (unlocked)_

_Animagus: form undetermined_

_True Sight: Natural/Unlocked_

_Magical Alignment: Light_

While they read their inheritances, Arrnog took the time to explain to them why their magical abilities were included. "The claiming of the head of house position came with an extra perk. The light show was symbolic of some of their magic that was stored in those rings being transferred to yourselves. This magic unlocked any hidden abilities you may have had and shared some of the founder's magical traits with you."

"How do we know which abilities were originally ours and which are just from the founders?" asked Hydrus. In response, Arrnog simply pointed towards Hydrus' parchment.

"Next to any ability you have will be one or both designations as natural and unlocked. Natural means that the ability is originally yours. Unlocked means that you received it from the founder's magic. The two combined mean that the potential for the ability was always there but the founder's magic either increased the magnitude of the ability or allowed you to fully utilize it." Arrnog gazed intently to help drive home his next point. "Just because an ability is unlocked does not mean that the ability is borrowed. The founders were elementals but you did not necessarily inherit their element. With the exception of Ms. Ginevra, each of you has a different element than that of your corresponding founder." He watched as each of them tried to take in his imparted wisdom.

"Now there is one other matter," began Arrnog. "Your inheritance is a secret." The four humans looked up at Arrnog in surprise. "Let me explain. In order to protect you from the problems associated with the inheriting so young, the founders have set it in place that the inheritance will not go public until the youngest of you reach the age of thirteen, meaning you Ms. Weasely."

"So," began Hermione's question. "We can't tell our parents?"

"You may," began Arrnog. "Your parents can be informed but the information cannot become widespread. I suggest making it a family secret." The three magically raised children breathed out collectively with relief while Hermione seemed to become more confused. Arrnog noticed this and explained it for her benefit. "In a magical family, a family secret is information that the family magic will make impossible for them to talk about with to anyone who doesn't already know. I can have a magical contract written up to allow for you to do much the same with your parents." Hermione's relief showed as she visually relaxed.

"Thank you master Arrnog," replied Hermione. Arrnog's nod of approval told her all she needed to know, she was learning, slowly, but she was and that was all that mattered.

"There is one other thing," began Arrnog. "All of your professors at Hogwarts will know that you have taken your inheritance." Worry set over the faces of the four humans letting Arrnog know that they knew the gravity of keeping the inheritance secret. "Not to worry, they are magically bound by the school to not reveal any secrets unless given permission by the secret's owner." Now that all matters had been attended to it was time for Arrnog to dismiss them. "Now without further delay, I must attend to other business. You all may adjourn back to the waiting room until you leave. The floo is available for you to take home. Ms. Granger your floo address is "Granger Residence."" The four of them bowed before the goblin and made it back into the waiting room to talk before they take their leave.

"What's the plan?" asked Cedric as they entered the waiting room. He looked at the other three and when he noticed Hydrus looking thoughtful he had to ask. "Any ideas Hydrus?" Hydrus looked at him, broken out of his reverie and looked about to speak but was stopped when suddenly a black specter popped out his shadow and enveloped him. The other three looked shocked and afraid until they noticed that the specter was in fact a man sized black dog. Said dog was licking Hydrus' face making him laugh while trying to get the dog off of him.

"Off Faustus," commanded Hydrus to the dog, while chuckling. Faustus slowly walked off of Hydrus and sat down at his feet, his tail wagging. The others looked to Hydrus for an answer while Cedric helped him off the floor. Noticing their looks of bewilderment, Hydrus explained the identity of the canine currently sitting dutifully at his feet. "Everyone meet my familiar Faustus," said Hydrus while gesturing towards the dog. "He is my familiar and a grim, which is why he was able to pop out of my shadow like that." Noticing Hermione's confused look, Hydrus nods and says, "Give them all to me and I'll answer as best as I can."

"What's a grim?" began Hermione. "What can he do? What's a familiar? What is the point of having a familiar? How did you meet? Why did you name him Faustus?" She looked at Hydrus with expectant eyes. Hydrus looked around to see that the others were watching him intently, waiting for his answers. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and began his tale.

"To begin, a grim is a type of hellhound. They only appear when a powerful wizard is dying or near death. This is what gives them such a bad reputation as omens of death. A new grim is born whenever two or more powerful wizards or witches are killed near each other. The abilities of the grim are mostly unknown. Faustus can travel between shadows and bypass any security to do so. He knew I was in an important meeting and so kept in my shadow to avoid interrupting it."

As he said the last part he reached down and scratched Faustus behind the ears before continuing his monologue. "Being a hellhound they act like normal dogs unless they sense a nearby death. When they sense someone's death they disappear to feed on the magical backlash. No one understands why they feel the need to do this. As for familiars, a familiar is an animal either magical or non-magical who bonds with a witch or wizard. You can tell the animal is a familiar rather than a pet because they have the identical eye color of their witch or wizard. Familiars act as that wizard's companion and are great at keeping you on your destined path. Some of the more advanced rituals require the familiar to participate and the most powerful wands utilize a piece of the familiar."

Hydrus paused and gathered himself, while holding onto Faustus for moral support, before continuing. "Faustus is the grim born when I got my scar." He paused again to gauge their reactions. Hermione looked sorry she asked. Cedric looked solemn. Ginny's reaction was the most surprising, she hugged him and whispered something that he never heard regarding his fame.

"I'm sorry that people worship you for your mother's sacrifice," whispered Ginny as she hugged him. Faustus then sniffed her and gave her the same treatment he gave Hydrus earlier. Hearing Ginny's squeals of laughter broke everyone else out of their stupor.

"Off Faustus," said Hydrus. Faustus came back over to Hydrus wagging his tail the whole time. Hydrus smirked and said, "You know for a hellhound, you aren't very scary." Faustus' growl was enough to stop the children from laughing any further. Hydrus began again, "Now, where was I? Oh right, so I have technically had Faustus since I was a year old. I named him after I saw my first play which happened to be Doctor Faustus. That pretty much everything about him." He turned toward Faustus and hugged him saying, "I love you boy." After his sentimental moment, Hydrus addressed the issue they were all avoiding. "So what do we do now?"

"First," began Hermione, "We have to tell our parents." They all gave sounds of agreement including a yip from Faustus that caused them all to chuckle.

"What about after that?" asked Ginny. The others looked thoughtful for a little bit before Hydrus replied to her.

"How about we meet again in a week?" asked Hydrus. At their questioning looks he explained further, "We all meet, including our parents, in a week to discuss, if anything, at least a way to practice our new powers before Hogwarts. We have a summer to prepare and I believe we should take advantage of the opportunity it presents."

"Sounds good to me," replied Cedric. He was always willing to put in hard work if the situation called for it.

"I agree," said Ginny. She would do anything if it would set her apart from her family.

"Hold on," started Hermione. "I thought magic was forbidden outside of Hogwarts." Her look of befuddlement caused Hydrus to snicker.

"Magic is not forbidden," replied Hydrus. "The laws regarding underage wizardry apply to wand magic only. Otherwise, every bit of accidental magic would be illegal. Basically, that law is only in place for the muggleborns and the muggle-raised." He looked at Hermione, seeing that she understood, he continued. "We will tell our families then meet in about a week to discuss, well, everything." With nods of approval, Cedric and the girls flooed home. Faustus disappeared in the shadow as Hydrus took the floo home. In the flaming cascade that constituted the floo network, Hydrus came to a sudden realization. For the first time, he actually met non-family members who didn't see him as the all powerful boy-who-lived.


	2. Ch 2 Meetings

**Black Manor - June 20, 1991**

Hydrus stumbled through the floo to discover his father, sitting in his favorite armchair, waiting for him. Hydrus attempted to stand up but was tripped due to Faustus feeling it to be a great time to pop out of his shadow. On the ground, Hydrus glared at his familiar. When he noticed his father's chuckles, his glare grew in intensity before resting upon his mirthful father.

"What's so funny, father?" asked Hydrus, putting emphasis on father. He glared at his father even more, waiting to hear the laughing man's response.

"What do you expect?" asked Sirius still chuckling. "When you see the normally calm and reserved boy-who-lived stumble out of the floo only for his omen of death familiar to trip him up, you just have to laugh." Hydrus' glare smoldered more and more as Sirius dug his grave. He turned toward his familiar and scolded him.

"You know not to use my shadow when I am moving," scolded Hydrus. Faustus looked about as abashed as a grim could be, not very. He proceeded to lick Hydrus' cheek and the young heir could do nothing but hug the lovable omen of death. He turned to his father to deny the man what he wanted. "I will be in the library father. I would like to do some research before I discuss the events of today with you." As he walked away, he could hear his father whimper like his animagus form. The knowledge that he got to his father brought a chuckle to Hydrus as he left the man to suffer. All Sirius could think as his son left was that he was entirely too slytherin-like for his tastes sometimes. Faustus padded after his master, happy that Sirius' laughter had lessened the amount of anger directed at him.

Later that night, Sirius walked into Hydrus' room to see his son standing in front of his mirror with blonde hair and orange eyes, several books spread out on his desk. The young heir lost in concentration did not even notice his father's presence. Sirius, noticing his lack of acknowledgement, decided to peruse the books on the desk and wait for his son to finish whatever he was doing. The open parts of the books were about a metamorphmagus' abilities and one of the other ones was about magical scars. Hydrus still hadn't noticed him but Sirius decided that he had given him enough time.

"Since when are you a metamorphmagus?" asked Sirius. Hydrus was startled but quickly hid it. He grabbed the inheritance parchment and handed it to his father. When Sirius had finished reading, he walked over to his son and placed his arm on Hydrus' shoulder. "Are you trying to get rid of the scar?" Hydrus looked at his father, his features returning to normal.

"I should be able to," began Hydrus, his frustration showing in his voice. "No type of scar should be able to withstand my ability. All my other scars are gone even the huge one on my leg from the broom accident. They all disappeared when my power was awoken, except for this stupid lightning bolt. I just want it gone!" Hydrus shouted the last statement causing Sirius to jump. He was unused to seeing his son act so emotionally. To see him visibly upset tells of just how much the scar bothered him.

"How about this?" began Sirius. "We can have your aunt and cousin take a look at it tomorrow. Between the two of them they should be able to help you." Hydrus seemed to relax after hearing this. Now that Hydrus was calm he could tell his father about the plan he and the other heirs came up with.

"The other three heirs," began Hydrus, "and I are in agreement that we have to work together." Sirius nodded to show his understanding as Hydrus continued, "We plan to have the rest of them come over here with their families so that we can all make a plan for the future." Sirius nodded at this. He agreed with the sentiment and was glad that his son might have made some friends that weren't family.

"I'll call a family meeting tomorrow to discuss all of this," stated Sirius. This seemed to calm Hydrus down. A contemplative look washes over Hydrus' face. He grabs his inheritance parchment and reads it again.

"What do you know about elemental magic?" asked Hydrus. He looked at his father, not really expecting a satisfying answer but asking none the less. Sirius gained this far off look as if he was trying to remember some long forgotten lesson.

"From what I can remember," began Sirius. "Elemental magic is something you are born with like metamorph magic or parseltongue." Hydrus nodded in understanding. "Unlike parseltongue it is not seen as a dark talent. The last English elementals were the founders. Gryffindor was fire, Slytherin water, Ravenclaw air, and Hufflepuff was earth." Sirius noticed his son's annoyed face after that last part. "What's wrong Hydrus?"

"So, I inherited from Slytherin yet I got Hufflepuff's magic?" His face told the tale of just how unhappy that possibility made him. "If I am supposed to inherit my ancestor's magic then why didn't I get his actual magic?" Sirius contemplated his son's dilemma before attempting to offer him an explanation.

"Maybe it's your personality," offered Sirius. "You always were the most calm and patient child. Even as a baby, you were quiet. I don't know where you get it from, Lily was a spitfire and I was never calm. I cannot imagine you as a water elemental like Slytherin. It just wouldn't suit you. My theory is that the founders gave you their elemental magic but the elements themselves chose you based on your personality and its suitability to them." Hydrus nods in acceptance.

"Thanks dad," replied Hydrus. "I hope you are right about this." Sirius nods in response and decides to leave his son alone to mull over the recent changes in his life. Left alone with his thoughts, Hydrus decides to return to the family library and find books about his other gifts. "Metamorph magic is great and all, but it isn't exactly foreign to me. I need to find out more about this elemental business," he says aloud to himself, before going off to find more books.

* * *

**Black Manor - June 21, 1991**

Hydrus wakes up, still in the family library after last night, books scattered about his chair. He steps up out of the chair only to unwittingly step on Faustus' tail. The grim's whine is what breaks Hydrus out of his morning stupor. The grumpy grim faded into the shadows before his wizard could apologize. He walks from the library into the foyer to see his father speaking with his favorite aunt.

"Bella," said Sirius. "I'm glad to see you are doing well. So, what is your latest project?" Like always, Sirius takes a large interest in the life of his favorite cousin as he has done ever since he helped her get out of her wrongful imprisonment. Looking at her demeanor it would be nearly impossible to tell that this woman, Bellatrix Black, was once Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most feared criminals in all of Magical Britain.

"Nothing special," replied Bellatrix. "Just a routine job to prevent the heirs of the Greengrass family from mind-altering potions." Bella has been earning her living by enchanting objects. Her most common job is to enchant cups so that the drinker is unaffected by certain potions. "Ever since the trial went public everyone suddenly trusts me to protect them from potions. Just because my marriage was just one potion induced haze, everyone knows I will try to prevent it for other people." Sirius nods in understanding, as he has heard Bella complain about this situation many different times.

"I might have a more stimulating job for you," offered Sirius. Sirius then notices the presence of his son behind Bellatrix. "I'll tell you about it later." He then gestures toward his son. "How was your research son?" asked Sirius.

"Well," began Hydrus. "I found very little on any actual abilities but a lot on theory and philosophy." Noticing his aunt's curious look he explained his vagueness, "There is no reason to explain now, since this is the topic of the family meeting." He turns to his father to ask about breakfast. After receiving an affirmative answer he leaves to consume his meal.

After breakfast, Hydrus returns to the library to read while waiting for the rest of his family to arrive. He spends most of the day in the library looking through the books he couldn't get to the night before. It's not till mid-afternoon that Abnoba arrives to inform him of the arrival of the rest of his family. He makes his way to the sitting room to see his entire family. Sitting on one of the couches is his uncle Edward and his aunt Andromeda. His aunt Narcissa was sitting in a chair near them. Sitting in-between the dowager lady Malfoy and the Tonks family were Hydrus' two cousins Draco and Nymphadora. Hydrus smiles at his cousins then sits next to his father.

"Let's get this started," began Sirius. "I have called this family meeting today to discuss a very important event. My son, Hydrus, has received a magical inheritance yesterday." Hydrus' calm was uninhibited even by the open gawking of the entirety of his family. Giving them time to process, Sirius began again. "As I was saying, Hydrus, the heir of house Black, received, by way of magical inheritance, the title of heir and future lord of the most ancient and exalted house of Slytherin." Again the Blacks excluding the lord and heir were struck dumb. Edward "Ted" Tonks was the first to speak.

"How?" began Ted. He directs his question towards Hydrus. "How is it possible?" Hydrus looks to his father to give the explanation.

"Apparently, the Blacks are descendants of Salazar Slytherin," began Sirius. "Which would explain Hydrus' parselmouth. Anyway, a magical inheritance is done when a lord names someone other than their direct heir as the heir to the family. They can name a specific person or they can name specific qualities to determine the heir. Obviously, Salazar picked the later. Low and behold Hydrus is the first descendant that matches these qualities." Hydrus nodded throughout his father's monologue to show agreement. He then added his input.

"That's not entirely true," began Hydrus. "I might not have been the first to display the qualities Salazar selected. There was a catch to his will. The lordship is only inheritable if all four of the founders' heirs are of the same age." Hydrus noted the surprise around the room and decided to explain further. "Apparently, the founders' alliance created that stipulation. In order to take up lordship the other heirs and I had to swear to uphold the alliance between our four houses."

"Who inherited the other houses?" asked Nymphadora. The other occupants around the room stared at Hydrus intently waiting to hear the identities of the four most politically powerful wizards of the coming era.

"Hufflepuff was inherited by Cedric Diggory," started Hydrus. "Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, inherited the house of Ravenclaw, while Ginevra Weasely inherited from Gryffindor." Hydrus looked to Draco his closest cousin to see his reaction. Draco seemed to be neutral to the news but Hydrus knew better. Draco had always been a little put off by the attention that Hydrus receives. They have always been on amicable terms but whenever Hydrus' fame got mentioned Draco's disposition would ice over slightly.

"We seem to get along well together," continued Hydrus. "The four of us have decided to meet in a little over a week to discuss how we as a group will handle the situation." Most of Hydrus' family nodded to show their support for his plan. Draco, however, was unresponsive seemingly bored. "So far, the four of us are in agreement that this inheritance will be kept secret until our third year when it becomes necessary to reveal it. The Hogwarts staff will already be informed but they are sworn to secrecy by the school's magic. This conversation will be kept a family secret." Everyone in the room nodded and accepted the fact that the inheritance would be a secret. Hydrus then handed his inheritance paper to his father.

"_**Geminio**_" incanted Sirius. Sirius created enough copies for everyone to have their own to examine. Nymphadora was the first one to look up from the parchment. While everyone else was digesting the new information, Dora leered at her youngest cousin with unbridled curiosity in her eyes. "Prove it," were the only words she spoke. It took Hydrus a moment to realize exactly what she meant. He chuckled then seemingly all at once his appearance became fluid. In that moment, his coloring changed to mimic a rainbow while he grew then shrank. He took on the visage of a stranger then all at once he returned to his _natural_ appearance. Dora rushed over to him and wrapped herself around him squealing. The only words she spoke were, "I'm not the only one. I'm not a freak."

She suddenly stopped her rejoicing to take a gander at his forehead. "If you are a metamorphmagus, why haven't you gotten rid of your scar?" Hydrus' downcast look was all the answer she needed. He had tried getting rid of it but was unsuccessful so far.

"Were you talking about this elemental business when you mentioned research earlier?" asked Bellatrix. Her attempt to break the tension was noticeably appreciated by the others. Hydrus looked up only to be distracted and refrained from answering the question. Everyone else noticed this then looked in the same direction. The item holding first Hydrus' and now everyone's gaze is a bonsai tree, a dead bonsai tree, where a live one sat just moments before.

"Well," began Hydrus. "That confirms one thing." He notices everyone around him staring waiting for an explanation. Hydrus sighs and explains. "According to the literature, strong emotions experienced by an elemental should affect that element around them." Hydrus took on a curious look as he began to ponder the actual meaning of the dead tree. He wasn't extremely sad but he had become unfocused while feeling upset. He voiced his thoughts to the room. "The thing is that I don't think it is necessarily strong emotions but unfocused emotions and these unfocused emotions must use my powers as an outlet. Of course I could be wrong."

For the next hour, Hydrus only half paid attention to the conversation going on around him. He was trying, with various degrees of success, to replicate the effect he had on the poor bonsai earlier. Sometimes he could almost feel the tree take nourishment from his very presence. Other times, when his more negative emotions were more prominent, he could almost feel the life of the plant being sucked into his very being. Before he even realized it, his family was trickling out through the floo. Over the next few days Hydrus spent as much time as possible trying to practice his new abilities.

* * *

**Black Manor – June 29, 1991**

For the past eight days, Hydrus has been practicing with his new abilities. He seems to have a good grasp of his metamorphmagus magic thanks in no small part to Nymphadora's help. His ability with the earth element however is hit or miss. He either has to concentrate incessantly or completely lose control in order to do anything with it. On a more productive note, Hydrus exchanged multiple letters with the other three heirs. Soon, they will arrive with their families in toe. Hydrus waits for them in the den on one of the couches with his familiar curled up at his feet. His father and aunt sit nearby so as to greet the guests.

The floo erupts in green flames, signaling the arrival of a guest. Out of the emerald inferno steps Ginny Weasely and her parents, Arthur and Molly Weasely. As soon as he got out of the floo, Arthur went up to Sirius and introduced himself with a bow.

"Thank you for allowing myself and my family into your home Lord Black," exclaimed Arthur.

"There is no need for such formalities Lord Weasely," replied Sirius. "May I inquire into the names of the lovely ladies with you?"

"Of Course," began Arthur. "May I present my wife, Lady Molly Weasely." Molly curtsied in greeting to Lord Black. "Accompanying us is my only daughter, Ginevra Weasely, Heiress Septima of the house of Weasely and Heiress Prima of the house of Gryffindor"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Black," spoke Ginny as she curtsied. Sirius nodded then gestured toward his cousin and his son.

"May I introduce my cousin, Miss Bellatrix Black," said Sirius as he indicated his cousin who curtsied in response to the introduction. "And of course my son, Hydrus Black, Heir Primus of the houses of Black and Slytherin."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Ginny," said Hydrus as he bowed and kissed the top of her hand. Sirius cleared his throat to get everyone's attention away from the children.

"Now," began Sirius. "Please sit down so that I can explain why Hydrus and I asked you to be here before the other heirs and their families." Sirius waited until everyone was seated, happily noticing that Hydrus and Ginny were sitting together, before beginning his explanation. "Hydrus informed me that young Ginevra is a dark witch. Is that not true?"

"Yes," replied Arthur after some thought. "She is a dark witch."

"Is this a problem?" questioned Sirius.

"Of course not!" replied Molly. Her outburst interrupting whatever Arthur was going to say. "We love and accept our daughter regardless of the type of magic she was born with." She stared daggers into Sirius' eyes, daring him to challenge her declaration of motherly love.

"Good," replied Sirius with a chuckle. "By your reaction, I can see that I struck a nerve. I'm sorry if I offended or insulted your family. I meant no disrespect. I merely wish to gauge your response before I make my proposal."

"What sort of proposal?" asked Ginny with hope shining in her eyes.

"I offer my cousin Bella's services in order to tutor young Ginevra in the dark arts," answered Sirius. "She and I have been training Hydrus in the dark arts for a while now and it would take little to catch Ginevra up to his level."

"Forgive me," began Arthur. "But why are you offering this tuition and what do you hope to gain from it?"

"No forgiveness necessary," replied Sirius. "The reason I offer this to her is that because her magic is naturally dark she will be drawn to using dark magic. Without proper training, dark magic can be extremely dangerous. I know of no other dark wizards you have contact with and figured the offer would be helpful. As for the possible reward, knowing that the young woman allied to my son will be able to aid him without unnecessarily severe risks will be reward enough."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other conversing silently like only married couples can, discussing the pros and cons of the proposition. There were many things to consider. The offer was a good one, here were two experts in a field of magic willing to teach what they know to their daughter. While most light wizards held a certain distrust and hatred for dark magic, the Weaselys were always more accepting than most light families.

"I see no reason to deny this proposal," said Arthur. "It's up to you Ginny. Would you like to be taught the dark arts by Miss Black?" The look of surprise on Sirius' face was plain for everyone to see.

"Yes," replied Ginny. She turned toward Bellatrix before speaking again. "I am honored that you would be willing to teach me, Miss Black."

"The honor is all mine," replied Bella. "The opportunity to teach the future Lady Gryffindor is something few would pass upon. I will probably be teaching you with Hydrus, unless your parents would prefer that I came to your home to teach you."

"While that is most generous," began Molly. "It would probably be best if her siblings were kept unaware and away from your tutelage of Ginny."

"I understand," replied Bella. "Do your other children know of her magical alignment, if you do not mind my asking?"

"They know about it," replied Molly. "We just feel that it would be better if they get used to the idea before her status as a dark witch is shoved in their faces." The woman kept on talking much like this until nearly a half hour later the emerald blaze of the floo roared allowing the entrance of the Diggory family and then the Granger family. After getting all of the formalities out of the way, Sirius is able to greet everyone and get to their reason for the meeting.

"Hello everyone," greeted Sirius. "I am glad that everyone was able to meet without complications. Now, we are here to discuss the enormous responsibility and privilege that has been bestowed upon our children. They have been named the heirs of the four founders of Hogwarts. Hydrus for Slytherin, Ginevra for Gryffindor, Cedric for Hufflepuff, and Hermione for Ravenclaw. Their lives will be immensely different due to these inheritances."

"What responsibilities?" questioned Dan Granger. "From what I can tell, Hermione has inherited only money and magic."

"Along with the other inheritances," began Sirius. "The children have also inherited seats on the Wizengomat."

"What is a Wizengomat?" asked Emmeline Granger.

"The Wizengomat," began Arthur, "is a lot like the muggle parliament. They make and repeal laws, set taxes, and review ministry policies."

"Do any of you understand this alliance business?" asked Amos Diggory.

"That is quite simple, actually," explained Sirius. "The alliance between their houses simply ensures that they will work together just as the four founders did. They are not forced to always help each other but they are bound by magic and honor to help in some way whenever possible. It is only about as important as they make it." Hydrus decided to interrupt his father with a questioning look. Sirius nods in acceptance and Hydrus makes his leave with the other heirs following him.

"I feel that we should encourage them to nurture this alliance and become friends," began Sirius after the exit of the children. "After all, the four of them are the only people they can talk to about what they are going through."

"I think we can all agree with that sentiment," replied Matilda Diggory. The other parents in the room nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad that Hermione has people she can talk to and who can help her with all these changes," stated Emmeline.

In the Library, the four heirs are sitting around and discussing their revelation to their families.

"My family had no reservations or real problems with my inheritance," stated Hydrus. "The only person really shocked was my uncle Ted."

"What surprised them?" asked Hermione. She was interested in how magical families took the news as opposed to her muggle one.

"He was surprised about my being related to Slytherin," replied Hydrus. "His daughter, my cousin, Nymphadora is a metamorphmagus, so that detail was less shocking. How did your families take the news?"

"Mine didn't seem to be surprised," replied Cedric. "Mum was a Smith so she always knew she was related to Helga Hufflepuff." Cedric paused in answering as if something had occurred to him. "The Smiths are gonna be bloody pissed that I inherited from Hufflepuff and not one of them."

"At least it is only one family that is pissed at you," stated Ginny. "Hermione is gonna have to deal with nearly every pureblood family being angry for someone lower than them inheriting."

"Why would they be angry at me?" questioned Hermione. The other three looked at each other silently asking the other person to answer her. Ginny sighed before admitting defeat and answering the poor girl.

"Many purebloods see muggleborns as scum," answered Ginny. "They even have a horrible word to describe muggleborns and I refuse to say it to you." Hermione nodded, thinking about how complicated her life might truly become. "I guess it's my turn. My parents took everything surprisingly well, even the dark magic part. The twins thought I was playing a prank, at least until I accidently threw a fireball at them." Her face darkened as she continued. "My brothers Percy and Ron won't even look at me anymore and they called me evil." Hydrus got up and sat next to a crying Ginny, trying to comfort her.

"Don't mind them Ginny," began Hydrus. "Being a dark witch does not make you evil. It makes you a dark witch, nothing more, nothing less. Look at me I'm the savior of the Light and vanquisher of the most evil Dark Lord in modern history and yet, I'm a dark wizard."

"Thank you Hydrus," replied a teary-eyed Ginny. "I wish my brothers were as understanding as you are." She turned toward Hermione, "How about you Hermione? How did your family take the news?"

"They didn't know how to react," replied Hermione. "They just kept asking me questions. When I finally explained how much money I had inherited, my mother fainted." This caused a chuckle to be shared by the four children. "Honestly, I think they have it easier, being muggles, they don't really understand how rare this all is. Have any of you started using these new powers?"

"I have," replied Hydrus. "The metamorphmagus power seems to come easy to me. My appearance only changes when I want it to and my cousin is surprised with how well I can control it. The elemental magic is a little trickier. So far, I can only make plants grow faster or make them whither. Herbology will probably be easy for me."

"I love my new ability," stated Hermione. "With my true sight, I can see magic inside people, among other things. Did you know that muggles have magic in them?" The looks of surprise on the other three children's faces was all the answer she needed. "The only thing with water that I can think of is that I accidently froze a puddle when someone scared me on my way out of the public library. How about you Cedric?"

"Mine seem more like a curse than anything," replied Cedric. "Apparently, I feel all magic used around me. If some giant spell is being used, like the charging of the wards and I'm not prepared, it can give me an insane headache. Mum freaked out when I came home and started clutching my head in pain. They nearly took me to St. Mungo's. When I finally came around to telling her what was going on the wards were fully charged. According to my dad, the wind became really rough while I was in pain and the wards began filling up faster." The look on Hydrus' face while the last part was said can only be described as the reaction to a piece of a difficult puzzle fitting suddenly.

"How about you Ginny?" asked Hydrus with an intensity that expected a proper answer.

"I have only faded once," answered Ginny. "When my two brothers, Percy and Ron, called me evil I faded to my room to escape them. I already told you about the fireball I almost threw at the twins when they pissed me off."

"It must be defensive," exclaimed Hydrus. The other three looked at him with a questioning stare, silently asking for an explanation. "Here, I will show you" he took out a piece of parchment and created a list of their uses of elemental magic.

_Earth – withering plants: triggered by sadness_

_Water – freezing puddle: triggered by surprise/fear_

_Air – strong winds/sped up ward charging: triggered by pain_

_Fire – fireballs: triggered by anger_

The others couldn't help but agree with Hydrus' conclusion. So far they had only been able to use the elements unwillingly

"We should try and experiment with our new powers and see if we can control them," stated Hermione. She then turned to the other three. "Are there books about this kind of magic?"

"Yes and No," replied Hydrus. "These are all very obscure types of magic. The most I could find on the elements was all guesswork. I don't believe there have been other elementals since the founders themselves. Metamorph magic on the other hand is considerably more common especially in the Black family."

"Do you think there would be books on the elements in our vaults?" asked Ginny.

"Possibly," replied Hydrus. His shrug confirming his unsureness. "If there are then they were probably written by the founders themselves."

They continued on like this, talking about any possible differences since the inheritance. They finally stopped upon the entrance of their parents into the library. The heirs then went their separate ways, promising to update each other the next time they meet.


End file.
